Power Rangers Sea Raiders
by stingerlad
Summary: When 10 people are turned into Power Rangers, they must defend the Earth from Lord Oceanius' forces.ON HIATUS.
1. Taking the Helm

Power Rangers Sea Raiders

Taking the Helm

2011

3 Caucasian men and 2 Caucasian women were on an unknown planet running through an island when their pursuers caught up to them. They looked like armored coral aliens. They are called Coraldrones. The five ran till they reached the end of the island and saw Coraldrones behind them so they jumped and passed through a portal and were transported to a different location while the same thing happened to 3 more Caucasian men and 2 more Caucasian women on the other side of the island.

The first five were transported somewhere with a Giant pirate ship while the second five were transported somewhere with a giant submarine. They both had the same symbol on them:a Jolly Rodger made of tidal waves. The center of the pirate ship was red, the front left side was yellow, the front right side was black, the back left side was blue, and the black right side was green. The center of the submarine was gold, the front left side was crimson, the front right side was white, the back left side was silver, the back right side was navy. The first five went inside the pirate ship and the second five went inside the submarine.

They all found some pirate clothes on what they guessed was the bridge. The clothes on the pirate ship are red, blue, yellow, green, and black while the clothes on the submarine were gold, silver, crimson, navy, and white. A red robot came out of a door on the pirate ship and entered the bridge while a blue robot came out of a door on the submarine and entered the bridge. They saw the first five and second five respectively and knew why they were there.

"You're here. You're here," the two robots said.

The first five and second five saw the two robots and asked what they meant and where they were.

"You are meant to become the Power Rangers Sea Raiders. You are on the planet Garmatrex," the two robots said.

They were then given bracelets but they were different for each group. The first five's had a Jolly Rodger like symbol surrounded by a wave like design. The second five's had cross hairs inside the Jolly Rodger like symbol surrounded by a tidal wave like design. They also had 2 buttons:one with a helmet on it and one with a sound wave on it.

The two robots had them put on the clothes they found. The men of the first five put on the red, blue, and black clothes while the women of the first five put on the yellow and green clothes respectively. The men of the second five put on the gold, crimson, and navy clothes while the women of the second five put on the silver and white clothes respectively.

The robots then told them how to take off. They then took off and went through another portal taking them somewhere else.

2012

The pirate ship from before traveled through space heading towards Earth. It was known as the Raider Galleon. Its crew then saw some ships that looked like starfish. They are called Waveships.

"Hey, Captain. Looks like Lord Oceanius has his eyes set on Earth," a Caucasian man wearing blue pirate clothes said.

"Well, we were its inhabitants when he kidnapped us. He's probably back to get more slaves. And Ben, how many times do I have to tell you can call me Walter?" a Caucasian man in red pirate clothes said.

"Give it a rest Walter. If anything what are we going to do?" a Caucasian man in black pirate clothes said.

"Well Tucker, I don't think we're gonna let them get there," a Caucasian women in yellow pirate clothe said.

"Tina, you know it is Walter's decision on whether we stop them or not," a Caucasian women in green pirate clothes said.

"Maria, that's enough. We're gonna stop them, damn it. Alpha, please get us up to full speed and ready the weapons for battle," Walter said.

"You got it, Walter," the red robot from before said.

"Let's show them what we've got," Walter said.

"Right," the others responded.

They then pressed the button with the helmet on it on their Morpher while saying, "Sea Raiders, Set Sail!"

Walter's morphing sequence:Red waves of water crashed onto him creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of red tidal waves on, which formed his helmet.

Ben's morphing sequence:Blue waves of water crashed onto him creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of blue tidal waves on, which formed his helmet.

Tucker's morphing sequence:Black waves of water crashed onto him creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of black tidal waves on, which formed his helmet.

Tina's morphing sequence:Yellow waves of water crashed onto her creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a pirate hat made of yellow tidal waves on, which formed her helmet.

Maria's morphing sequence:Green waves of water crashed onto her creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a pirate hat made of green tidal waves on, which formed her helmet.

They then got to where the ship's wheel is and there were also computer terminals. Walter then pressed some keys on the terminal and the Raider Galleon began to transform.

The front left and front right sides folded out forming arms while the back left and back rights folded out forming legs. The arms took the bow of the Raider Galleon and split in two before putting each part onto the Megazord's sides. The rest of the front was then flipped back revealing the Megazord's head with a pirate hat on it.

"Sea Raider Megazord."

The Sea Raider Megazord took its sabers and started slashing the Waveships before some of the Waveships started firing on them but the Sea Raider Megazord deflected the blasts before taking out its blasters and firing upon the rest of the Waveships destroying them. The Megazord then turned back into the Raider Galleon before continuing towards Earth. When they reached a city with a body of water nearby called Aquaside they took hoisted the anchors and dropped down to the ground. They then decided to eat but before they could do that they went to a jewelery store.

Walter then took a ring out of his pocket, put it onto the counter and asked the cashier how much it was worth. After the cashier handed him the money the ring was worth he and the others went to a pizza parlor to eat. They then were sat down and they scanned the menu before giving their orders. They were then brought their drinks and foods and they started eating. Before they could finish eating an explosion was heard along with people screaming. They then quickly payed for their food and asked if their food could be put into to go boxes while they took care of something important. The waiter nodded and they rushed off toward the source of the explosion.

They then saw some Coraldrones along with a crab monster called Clawtrax about to attack some kids.

"That's enough," Walter said while he and the others fired at them with their Raider Blasters. The kids took this opportunity to escape.

"Who did that?" Clawtrax asked.

"That would be us," Ben said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Power Rangers," Clawtrax said.

"That's right, ugly," Tina said.

"You have to be fools to think that you can resist my master and live."

"Well, we've been resisting him and we're still alive," Tucker said.

"Enough talk. Coraldrones, attack."

"Sea Raiders, Set Sail!"

The Rangers then started fighting the Coraldrones.

Walter slashed three Coraldrones with his Raider Saber. He then blocked an attack and fired at the two Coraldrones that sent the attack he blocked. He then slashed at two more and then fired at the last four of his Coraldrones.

Ben fired at four Coraldrones and then slashed at two more. He then flipped over a Coraldrone and shot it in the back. He then blocked an attack from another one and fired at it and the other three remaining Coraldrones of his group.

Tina fired at three Coraldrones she then slashed two more. Two of them tried to hit her at the same time but she ducked and fired at them both. She then slashed at three and fired at the last one of her Coraldrones.

Tucker fired at five Coraldrones then slashed two more. He then blocked an attack from three Coraldrones before firing at them. He then sweep-kicked his last Coraldrone down before tossing into the air and firing at it.

Maria slashed at four Coraldrones then fired at two more. She ducked under attacks from both the left and the right from two Coraldrones she then fired at one in the chest and slashed the other in the leg before firing at its chest. She then jumped over the last three and fired at them.

The Rangers then moved onto Clawtrax.

"You won't find me as easy to beat as the Coraldrones," Clawtrax said.

"We'll see about that," Walter said. Walter fired at Clawtrax while running at him. When Walter got to Clawtrax, Walter slashed him. Clawtrax then tossed Walter away from him.

"Let's end this, Rangers," Walter said.

The Rangers then pressed down on a button on the bottom of their weapons' hilts. Their weapons then started charging up with energy. They then power blasted Clawtrax before power slashing him to oblivion.

The Rangers then demorphed.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the Raider Galleon," Walter said.

The Rangers then started heading back to the Zord they call home.


	2. Power Family Reunion

Power Rangers Sea Raiders

Power Family Reunion

On the Raider Galleon the Rangers were deciding whether to tell their families they were back or not.

"I'm telling you they're gonna yell at us ask a lot of questions," Ben said.

"But they have to know," Tina said.

"Tina's right. Besides they'll find out eventually," Maria said.

"Yeah, but how will we tell them where we've been?" Tucker asked.

"We'll just tell them the truth," Walter said.

"But Captain," Ben said.

"No buts. That's my final decision," Walter said.

The Rangers then decided they would contact one member of their families and take them to Aquaside.

Meanwhile, at Angel Grove Cemetery Tommy Oliver was putting some flowers on a tombstone. The tombstone belonged to a Walter Oliver. He then saw Justin putting some flowers on a tombstone that belonged to a Ben Stewart. Then all of a sudden the Raider Galleon came above the cemetery and Tommy and Justin were confused as to what it was and why it was there. Then the Walter and Ben dropped down from the Raider Galleon and Walter went to Tommy while Ben went to Justin.

"Hey, Bro. How have you been?" Walter said.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Bro, it's me. Walter," Walter answered.

"Walter. Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"I'll answer your questions later. Right now, me and my friends have to get you and a member from each of our families to Aquaside. Once, we're there we'll explain everything."

Meanwhile, Ben had been able to convince Justin that Ben was his cousin.

Walter and Ben then grabbed Tommy's and Justin's arm respectively and got onto to the Raider Galleon and programmed in the next location:Turtle Cove.

Tina then dropped down from the Raider Galleon to the ground and went to the flower shop where her brother, Danny Delgado, worked at. She then saw Danny and went over to him.

"Excuse me," Tina said.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Danny, its me, Tina, your sister. Look, Danny, before you ask any questions I'll answer them later."

"But what about my job?"

"Tell your boss you have some family stuff to take care of."

Danny then told his boss there was some family stuff he had to take care of and he and Tina got onto the Raider Galleon.

The Raider Galleon then went to Briarwood to pick up Maria's brother:Chip Thorn. After Chip was convinced Maria was his sister, the Raider Galleon went to Blue Bay Harbor to pick up Tucker's brother:Dustin Brooks. When Dustin was convinced Tucker was his brother, the Raider Galleon went to Aquaside.

The Rangers then began their explanation.

"It all started a year ago. We had all somehow gotten captured by Lord Oceanius and were being taken to a planet on a Waveship," Walter started.

"We were to be slaves to Lord Oceanius' forces, but Walter hatched a plan for our escape," Ben continued.

"It seemed to work at first but they found we had escaped and chased us," Tina continued.

"We came to a cliff on the island we were on and jumped and got sucked into a portal that took us to the Raider Galleon," Maria continued.

"Then we were turned into Power Rangers and we started fighting Lord Oceanius' forces all getting closer to Earth with each battle. It took us a year to get here and now we are going to protect the Earth just like you guys," Tucker finished.

All of the former Rangers were amazed at their story. After they had been kidnapped they had been believed to have been killed after almost a year of searching for them with no luck. Right then an alarm went off and Alpha checked the monitor and saw a squid monster known as Squigon and some Coraldrones.

"Let's go Rangers," Walter said.

"Not without us," Tommy said.

"Alright. Come on," Walter said.

The Rangers and their relatives then dropped down to the ground and the Rangers fired their Raider Blasters at the Coraldrones and Squigon.

"Who did that?" Squigon asked in anger.

"That would be us," Ben said.

"The Power Rangers. I should have known you would have shown up. Coraldrones, attack," Squigon said.

"Sea Raiders, Set Sail!"

"Sea Raider Red Ranger," Walter said while fighting his Coraldrones.

"Sea Raider Blue Ranger," Ben said while fighting his Coraldrones.

"Sea Raider Yellow Ranger," Tina said while fighting her Coraldrones.

"Sea Raider Green Ranger," Maria said while fighting her Coraldrones.

"Sea Raider Black Ranger," Tucker said while fighting his Coraldrones.

"Power Rangers Sea Raiders," they said in unison after coming together.

The Rangers then charged at Squigon while their family members were impressed. Walter slashed Squigon across the chest. Tina and Ben then grabbed him while Maria and Tucker shot at him. Tina and Ben then tossed Squigon into the air before firing at him and slashing him when he came within reach of their Raider Sabers. The Rangers then pressed down on the button on the bottom of their Raider Blasters' handles which caused the Blasters to charge up with energy. The Rangers then power blasted Squigon to oblivion.

The Rangers then turned around to walk back to the Raider Galleon when all of a sudden a stream of gray water hit Squigon causing him to heal and grow.

"Raider Galleon, Set Sail," Walter said pressing the button on the sound wave on his Morpher.

The Raider Galleon then came above the Rangers and dropped some ropes which the Rangers used to board their Zord. They then got to the cockpit and Walter turned the Raider Galleon's wheel while lining the cannons up with Squigon.

"Raider Galleon Cannons, Fire," Walter said.

The Raider Galleon then fired upon Squigon.

"Walter, I think we should go to Megazord mode," Ben said.

"Gotcha," Walter replied.

The Raider Galleon then turned into the Sea Raider Megazord.

"Sea Raider Megazord."

The Sea Raider Megazord then took out its sabers and began to slash at Squigon. Then the Sea Raider Megazord tossed Squigon into the air and fired at with its blasters.

"Time to finish it, wouldn't you say Walter?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, let's finish it."

The Sea Raider Megazord's cannons and blasters then started charging up with energy.

"Sea Raider Mega Blast."

The cannons and blasters then all fired at once struck Squigon destroying him once more.

The Rangers then took their family members back home and told them they could tell their families that they were alive but not that they were Power Rangers. The former Rangers promised not to tell their families that their believed to be dead family members are Power Rangers. The Rangers then went back to Aquaside and dropped the anchors and decided to relax for now. Walter was arm wrestling Ben, Tina and Maria were looking at fashion magazines, and Tucker was looking at the intergalactic newspaper when he saw something that made him worry.

"Guys, our bounties have gone up."

The Rangers then looked and saw that their bounties had increased. Walter's bounty had gone from **S **(Surfins)5,000 to **S **10,000, Ben's bounty increased from **S **5,600 to **S **10,600, Tina's bounty had increased from **S **5,500 to **S **10,500, Maria's bounty had increased from **S **5,450 to **S **10,450, and Tucker's bounty had increased from **S **5,270 to **S **10,270. This meant that the team's overall bounty had increased from **S **26,820 to **S **51820 causing the team to worry about bounty hunters coming after them at some point.


	3. The Ten Sea Raiders Unite

Power Ranger Sea Raiders

The Ten Sea Raiders Unite

Walter was currently training in a forest not far from Aquaside. He slashed down a few leaves and shot at them with his Raider Blaster. He then heard a scream and rushed towards the location of the scream. When he got to where the scream came from he saw a girl being attacked by Coraldrones.

"Looks like Oceanius is collecting slaves again. Time to go to work. Sea Raiders, Set Sail!"

Walter then blasted some of the Coraldrones giving the girl a chance to escape. Walter then slashed two of them while he blasted the other two. After taking down the Coraldrones he saw a picture of a whale monster known as Whalgar.

"I'd better get back to the Raider Galleon."

When Walter got to the Raider Galleon he saw Ben and Tucker were playing pool against Maria and Tina.

"Crew, stop what you're doing."

"Walter, when did you get here?" Ben asked.

"Just now. Tucker, I need you to see if you can hack into Oceanius' communications. Maria, you and Alpha help Tucker. Tina get to the crow's nest and see if you can spot any Waveships. Ben help Tina and let me know if you see any Waveships."

"Walter, what's the matter?" Alpha asked.

"I think Oceanius is having Whalgar come to Earth."

"What?" Tina asked.

"This is bad. The last time we fought Whalgar we barely escaped with our lives," Ben said.

"Walter, I think it might be time to call the others. With all ten of us together we might just be able to beat him," Maria said.

"That's just what I'm going to do."

Meanwhile on the Raider Sub(the sub from the first chapter) a Caucasian man wearing navy pirate clothes was on a computer console when he noticed someone was sending them a transmission. He then checked the transmission to see who was contacting them.

"Micheal, the others are sending us a transmission," he told a Caucasian man in gold pirate clothes.

"Alright, Ali. Play the transmission," Micheal told him.

Ali then hit a few keys and an image of Walter explaining what was going on appeared on the screen.

After the transmission ended a Caucasian woman in silver pirate clothes asked, "What are we going to do, Micheal?"

"Simple, Sheila. We're going to help them."

"Micheal, we can make it to Earth in about twenty minutes," a Caucasian man in crimson pirate clothes said.

"We need to get there faster, Herman. See if you and Delta can increase our speed," Micheal told him.

"Right, Let's go Delta," he said to the blue robot from the first chapter.

"Right."

Herman and Delta then hurried to the engine room.

A Caucasian woman in white pirate clothes then brought Micheal some food and asked, "You think we'll make it?"

"We have to, Carly. We have to."

Meanwhile on Earth Walter, Ben, Tina, Maria, and Tucker were getting ready to fight Whalgar.

"Alright, let's go over the plan. We blast Whalgar upon arrival and try to buy time for the others to arrive," Walter said.

"You make it sound so easy," Ben said.

"I know this won't be easy but we've got to hold Whalgar off till the others arrive," Walter said.

Right then an alarm went off and Alpha checked the monitor and an image of Whalgar at the city plaza appeared on the screen.

When the Rangers arrived they were not morphed and blasted Whalgar with their Raider Blasters.

When Whalgar looked them he laughed and said, "You fools again? Don't you know when to quit?"

"We won't quit. We'll keep fighting till Earth is safe from Oceanius' tyranny," Walter said.

"Well, if that's the way you want it. Why don't you tell me your names again so I'll know what to put on your graves."

"I'm Walter Oliver. Captain of the Raider Galleon and the Red Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Ben Stewart. First mate of the Raider Galleon and the Blue Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Tina Delgado. Lookout of the Raider Galleon and the Yellow Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Maria Thorn. Cook of the Raider Galleon and the Green Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Tucker Brooks. Mechanic of the Raider Galleon and the Black Sea Raider Ranger."

"Well, you're all about to be destroyed."

Whalgar then took out his blaster and fired at them with such speed they didn't have time to get out of the way. The force of the blast caused the five Rangers to be thrown to the ground.

Whalgar then aimed at Walter but before he could fire someone shot his hand.

Everyone then looked in the direction of the shot and saw Michael with his Raider Striker in hand, Sheila, Ali, Herman, and Carly.

"Don't forget about us," Micheal said.

"Who are you punks?"

"I'm Micheal Hart. Captain of the Raider Sub and the Gold Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Sheila Earhardt. First mate of the Raider Sub and the Silver Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Herman Morgan. Lookout of the Raider Sub and the Crimson Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Carly Lee. Cook of the Raider Sub and the White Sea Raider Ranger."

"I'm Ali Myers. Mechanic of the Raider Sub and the Navy Sea Raider Ranger."

"Wait a minute. There's ten of you Rangers? Oh well, this just makes things more interesting."

Michael and his crew then helped Walter and his crew up.

"You guys ready to kick this guy's ass?" Micheal asked.

"Oh yeah," Walter answered.

All ten of them then pressed the button with the helmet on it on their morphers while saying, "Sea Raiders, Set Sail!"

_Red waves of water crashed onto Walter creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of red tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

_Blue waves of water crashed onto Ben creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of blue tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

_Yellow waves of water crashed onto Tina creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a pirate hat made of yellow tidal waves on, which formed her helmet._

_Green waves of water crashed onto Maria creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a pirate hat made of green tidal waves on, which formed her helmet._

_Black waves of water crashed onto Tucker creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a pirate hat made of black tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

_Gold waves of water crashed onto Micheal creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a bandanna made of gold tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

_Silver waves of water crashed onto Sheila creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a bandanna made of silver tidal waves on, which formed her helmet._

_Crimson waves of water crashed onto Herman creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a bandanna made of crimson tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

_White waves of crashed into Carly creating her suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. She then put a bandanna made of white tidal waves on, which formed her helmet._

_Navy waves of water crashed into Ali creating his suit. On the chest was the Sea Raider insignia. He then put a bandanna made of navy tidal waves on, which formed his helmet._

"Red Sea Raider Ranger."

"Blue Sea Raider Ranger."

"Yellow Sea Raider Ranger."

"Green Sea Raider Ranger."

"Black Sea Raider Ranger."

"Gold Sea Raider Ranger."

"Silver Sea Raider Ranger."

"Crimson Sea Raider Ranger."

"White Sea Raider Ranger."

"Navy Sea Raider Ranger."

"Power Rangers Sea Raiders."

The ten Rangers were about to charge at Whalgar when another whale monster known as Whalstra appeared.

"Brother, you weren't going to try to fight all ten of these Rangers were you?"

"Actually, I was, but you're welcome to join in, sister.

"Whalstra," Micheal said.

"That's right, Power Losers. I'm back and this time you're history."

"We'll see about that, let's go guys," Walter said.

The Raider Galleon's Rangers fought Whalgar while The Raider Sub's Rangers fought Whalstra. In a few moments however, all ten Rangers were on the ground.

"Damn it. There's no way we can beat Whalgar. We've fought against him too many times," Ben said.

"But maybe we can beat him and maybe you guys can take down Whalstra," Shiela said.

"Well, what do ya think, Walter?" Tina asked.

"It's worth a shot."

With that they switched opponents.

Walter slashed Whalstra across the chest a few times before moving out of the way as Tucker and Maria blasted her and she fell to the ground. When she got up she meet the blades of Ben's and Tina's Raider Sabers.

Meanwhile Micheal blasted Whalgar a few times before Ali and Carly boosted off his shoulders and slashed Whalgar. Herman and Shiela then blasted Whalgar. Then simultaneously the Captains of both crews kicked their opponents into each other and the ten Rangers charged up their Raider Blasters and Raider Strikers and power blasted them.  
>Whalstra and Whalgar then grew.<br>Walter then called the Raider Galleon and his team boarded their Zord and activated its Megazord mode.  
>Micheal pressed the communication button his Morpher while saying, "Raider Sub, Set Sail!"<br>Micheal and his team then boarded their Zord as soon as it arrived and went to the cockpit which had the exact same set up as the Raider Galleon. Micheal pressed a few keys on his console and the Zord began to turn into its Megazord mode.  
>The Raider Sub's front left and front right sides folded out forming arms, while the back left and back right sides folded out forming legs. The Megazord's head had a bandanna and rose out of the center.<br>"Sea Seeker Megazord!"  
>The Sea Raider Megazord slashed Whalgar across the chest with its sabers a few times before it shot at him with its blasters while the Sea Seeker Megazord shot at Whalstra with its blasters then took out a trident and started striking at Whalstra with the trident. The Sea Seeker Megazord then used its trident to Whalstra toss into the air before locking all its blasters and torpedoes onto her and firing them all at once.<br>"Sea Seeker Mega Blast!"  
>Meanwhile the Sea Raider Megazord had weakened Whalgar enough he didn't have the strength to fight and destroyed him with the Sea Raider Mega Blast.<br>After the battle all ten Rangers had watched the news and it turned out a reporter had recorded their whole fight except for when they were not morphed. They had also checked out the intergalactic newspaper and saw that Micheal's bounty had increased from **S** 4,000 to **S** 6,250, Sheila's bounty had increased from **S** 3,000 to **S** 6,000, Herman's bounty had increased from **S** 2,000 to **S** 5,000, Carly's bounty had increased from **S **3,500 to **S** 4,500, and Ali's bounty had increased from **S** 2,500 to **S** 5,500. This meant that the Micheal's team's bounty had increased from **S** 15,000 to **S** 27,250 and that the bounty of all ten Rangers was now **S** 79,070. This of course caused Ali and Tucker to worry. But Walter and Micheal had other things on their minds. In a recent scan it had been discovered that one of Oceanius's most powerful generals had been leading the attack so far and they knew that if they were going to have a chance of beating him they were going to need to become stronger.  
>Hey everybody. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy and I would have uploaded this when I finished it if I could of but I have been away from any internet connection.<br>Now, all the Sea Raider Rangers are related to a former Power Ranger.  
>I want to see if you guys can figure out who Micheal, Sheila, Herman, Carly, and Ali are related to to just to give you guys something to do after this chapter. Oh, and could someone please review and tell me if I'm making any mistakes that I may not notice or if I'm doing good. Oh, and am I the only one that thinks the only bad season Disney had was the remastered first season of Mighty Morphin'? And yeah also if I don't get a new review for Power Rangers Horror Force I might lose it because if no one reviews how am I supposed to know if I'm getting better?<br>Stingerlad then walks outside the building he's in, sees an army of grunts from the first six seasons of Power Rangers and took a sword out from hammerspace. Blackknight64 then got out of a car with two swords in hand and stood next to Stingerlad.  
>"Glad you could make it buddy," Stingerlad said.<br>"You didn't think I would let my best friend do this alone. Did ya?"  
>"Nope. Now..."<br>"Let's make this showy!" They both exclaim at once.  
>Stingerlad and blackknight64 then charge at the army and begin fighting.<br>If you have a friend that's having trouble with something remember friends are always there for each other so feel free to help out in anyway you can.  
>Till next time.<p> 


End file.
